Fishing
by Avenger Of Darkness
Summary: Gin and Ichigo go fishing. Well that should be fun, no?


A/n: hello all! Avenger here! This is just a little one-shot that I put together on my iPod! Hope you all enjoy! It's going to be Gin x Ichigo.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. TITE KUBO DOES.

* * *

It was a warm day in karakura town. The birds were singing, the wind blowing, and Ichigo was enjoying watching Gin try to fish. "You know Ichimaru, maybe if you used a FISHING POLE, you'd catch some FISH! Just a suggestion!" He said with a huge smile on his face. Gin just turned and smirked. "You know you love watching me fish strawberry!" He complained back, ducking to dodge the metal bucket that came flying at his head. "Do... NOT... Call me strawberry!" Ichigo exclaimed in anger, smiling the whole time. Gin just shook his head smiling and went back to his fishing.

Ichigo yawned softly into the back of his hand. Gin had been at it all morning. "Hey Ichimaru, how about some lunch?" He called to the soaked captain. Said man turned around with a fish in his mouth, his usually closed eyes open and gleaming with excitement. He ran onto the shore and threw the fish in the bucket. "I caught one Ichi! Did you see that!?" He exclaimed, happiness evident in his voice. Ichigo laughed softly. "Yea I saw. That was pretty good, considering you don't have a pole." He said, worshipping the captain. Gin smiled with glee, ready to go back to his fishing.

Ichigo however had other plans. "Ichimaru, you are going to eat something before you go back in there.." He said just as Gin's stomach growled. Gin started to pout. "But Ichi.. I wanna fish!" He complained. Ichigo scowled darkly getting Gin to cringe. "Alright... I'll eat first... No need to get all dark and evil on me..." He said and sat on the blanket with his boyfriend. Ichigo smiled in victory and set out the sandwiches and milk. They ate their lunch peacefully and as soon as they finished Gin ran into the water to continue his fishing, making Ichigo whine. "Why is the fishing more important than spending time with me, Gin..." He said in a whiny voice.

Gin stopped and turned around. Ichigo never called him 'Gin' unless he was really getting upset. "Ichi, you know all you have to do is ask and I'll spend time with you. Here, why don't you come and fish with me? You are the one that wanted go fishing in the first place..." He said, his voice pleading, in a rare display of affection. Ichigo took a second to think about Gin's offer and decided that it was his idea to go fishing, so he would gladly join him. "Alright, I'll join you... On one condition..." He says, his brown eyes shining mischievously. Gin smirked at the challenge. "And what condition is that, my little Ichi..." He says, his voice having a slight seduction to it. Ichigo leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Gin's cheek. "Who ever catches a fish first, initiates the first kiss..." He whispered in a small purr.

Gin groaned deep in his throat, reacting to Ichigo seductive purr. "I swear Ichigo... The things you do to my body..." He whines going back to his fishing antics. Ichigo smiles successfully and wades into the deeper water and stands still letting the fish get accustomed to his presence. Gin stares at his younger boyfriend adoringly. Oh does he love this boy. He just missed a fish that slipped through his fingers. Slowly, Ichigo puts his hands into the water and grabs the fish that was swimming near him. He smiles and throws it at Gin, successfully hitting him in the head with it. "Haha Ichimaru! You got hit with a fish!" He exclaims clapping his hands. Gin out on the cutest pout he could muster. "You're mean Ichi... But since you caught your fish first..." He says, his voice teasing.

Ichigo smiled an innocent smile and walked slowly up to Gin. He placed a small lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth smiling softly. "Tell me what you want... Gin..." He whispered seductively. Gin did a half groan half whine with a deep pout on his face. "You know what I want Ichi..." He whined and sank down to his knees wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo just shook his head and ran his fingers lovingly through Gin's hair. "You know I love you, right Ichimaru..?" He asks, almost hesitant. "Oh not this again Ichi, I know you love me... And I love you, too... Please, just this once... Be nice and kiss me..." He whispered pleadingly.

Ichigo smiled after being reassured and knelt down in front if Gin and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Gin moaned softly and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist kissing softly closing his eyes enjoying Ichigo's warmth. Ichigo purred softly into the kiss licking Gin's bottom lip, making him gasp. Ichigo smiled and took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Gin's mouth, mapping out every crevice he can find to memory. Gin moaned once again and explored Ichigo's mouth longingly. They broke apart panting. "Damn Ichi... You do know you're an amazing kisser... Right?" He asks breathlessly. Ichigo blushes deeply and stands up pulling Gin with him. "Maybe we should go fishing more often.." He states with a huge grin.

* * *

A/n2: hey! So how was that guys! You're input is appreciated! Avenger out!


End file.
